The present invention relates to a postal robot and in particular to a robot adapted to empty a post sorting machine automatically.
Postal machines are known which have a plurality of containers (boxes) which are arranged to contain postal items (letters and cards) delivered into each container by an input system coupled to the container itself and which receives the postal items from a sorting device.
These postal items are arranged on top of each other parallel to a base wall of the container and form a stack of letters and cards.
In known postal machines, the emptying of the containers is effected manually by an operator who removes the stack of items when it has reached a predetermined height, for example, slightly less then the height of the container.